


one last kiss

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [23]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Army, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stood in the army base back lot with the rest of the soldiers and departing families. The medical team and their loved ones were off to the side, a little family of their own even on this day of goodbyes. Clarke had her arms wrapped around his waist, and he had his hands cupping her face, fingers tangled just the slightest in her swept-up hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one last kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: '29. going away to war au'

They stood in the army base back lot with the rest of the soldiers and departing families. The medical team and their loved ones were off to the side, a little family of their own even on this day of goodbyes. Clarke had her arms wrapped around his waist, and he had his hands cupping her face, fingers tangled just the slightest in her swept-up hair.

“Wear sunscreen,” he said, his mouth just an breath away from hers. “I don’t want to hear you complaining about getting burned.”

Clarke wrinkled her nose at him and his admonishment. “I’m leaving to go patch up soldiers in a combat zone, and you’re telling me to wear sunscreen?”

Her voice wan’t as lighthearted as either of them want it to be, and he barely managed to choke out a laugh in response. Immediately after his throat closed up, all the words he wanted to say but didn’t want to hear the reality of getting stuck on the rawness of their situation.

So Bellamy kissed his wife instead, the wife who was the best damn army doctor the base had ever scene, the wife who was leaving for her first tour. He kissed her, and he kissed her, telling her he loved her, he would miss her, he was worried for her, he had faith in her. With his mouth but no words, he told her to be careful, and not be a damn hero but would understand if she chose to be because he knew her too well to expect otherwise. 

Clarke sniffed as they pulled apart at the warning call from her commanding officer, eyes teary and smile reassuring.

“Don’t die while I’m gone,” she joked, fingers tightening into the fabric of his shirt.

“You come back to me alive, you hear?” he responded, all seriousness. 

Her expression softened. “I promise. I promise.”

Bellamy kissed her one last time, this time saying goodbye. Then he let her go, standing stalwart as she boarded the bus and the bus pulled out of the lot, holding onto the faith in her promise that they would meet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
